


to hold the sun wouldn't burn as much as my heart does

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sugawara, Insecurities, Kissing, M/M, loving boyfriend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: the change of which a man views themself is greatly impacted by the way others view them. but a moment of doubt requires twice the moment of love.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	to hold the sun wouldn't burn as much as my heart does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rare_pair_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/gifts).



> hey :] this fic is dedicated to one of my best friends, whom i love very very much. she is amazing and beautiful and wonderful and i hope she has had a great day as well as every other day ahead, and she is so spectacularly special to me. i hope you enjoy this, i love you <3

“Koushi.”

Sugawara’s panicked eyes flickered to meet a pair of closed ones, the man in front of him exhaling softly.

His lips twitched with the desire to kiss the soft eyelids, the desire to feel those long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

“Tooru,” he barely breathed out. He suddenly became hyper-focused of the arms wrapped around him, resting a feather’s breath away from his hips, as if Tooru didn’t know whether he was allowed to entirely touch him or not.

The air conditioner shot up, and now Koushi was hyper-focused on the cold, too- he was bared of his shirt, and his sensitive skin prickled under the stiff temperature. He shivered, accompanied by a sharp pain up his back. 

And the only warning he got before two large hands placed themselves diligently was a piercing stare. A scary, but not unwelcome stare. He resisted the urge to flinch, but soon felt the hands working softly into the sides of his hips, warming his body slowly and tenderly, the calloused pads of fingertips dipping into thin ridges of skin.

Sugawara placed his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, taking deep breaths to relax himself, letting himself go completely; he trusted Oikawa with his entire being.

“You’re so gorgeous, my love. You’re right here, in my arms. You’re safe here.”

Koushi sighed contently at the words, the fried ends of his brain coming loose, just like the rest of his body as Oikawa’s hands still continued rubbing soft circles into the pale skin of his lower back. A gnawing itch under his skin crawled back up again, but Oikawa hushed it quietly with his skilled fingers.

“It’s okay to let it out. You’re still so tense,” Oikawa said in a steady tone- one Koushi had never heard before- but the mellow crisp of his voice entirely undid him. He let air flow smoothly out of his nose before wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders, feeling the muscle of his back and shoulder blades as he controlled his heart beat slowly.

Oikawa mumbled against his ear, almost silently-

“You are so, so beautiful.”

He punctuated his words by placing a kiss under Sugawara’s eye, right on the little mole that stood out so vividly from his skin, and under Oikawa’s lips, Sugawara’s cheeks lifted. “You’re silly, Tooru.”

“Silly in love,” he chuckled back, comfortably pulling Sugawara entirely into his arms, backing up until the back of his legs hit the bed. The man in his embrace took the hint and allowed them to sit on the bed, wrapped tightly around each other- as if inseparable- like they didn’t want to let go, like they couldn’t get close enough to each other.

The once burning thought of hatred had completely flown out of Sugawara’s mind. To watch himself in the mirror- staring as his own skin in disgust- filled himself with a burning feeling of worthlessness. The mole. Stretch marks on his hips. The pudgy flabs around his arms and little, weird freckles spotting his neck and torso.

He repeated the same phrase to himself, a mantra of despise, begging to go blind so he wouldn’t have something so ugly staring right back at him.

“Koushi,” had spoken at that time- he had stood in the doorway, a relaxed look gracing his face despite the worry swelling in his eyes. “I’m home, baby.”

Being held in Oikawa’s arms, now, tight and secure, safe; Sugawara curled in content.

He felt Oikawa’s fingers stroke his head, threading the soft knots out of pearly hair, and he looked up from Oikawa’s neck.

“If you don’t kiss me right now-”

“Okay, okay, I’m going! Needy baby,” Oikawa teased, followed by a peck on the lips-

And then another, and another, until Sugawara practically inhaled the scent of Oikawa.

Oikawa, whom he loved so much.

Oikawa, whom he would skip his day for just to lie in bed with the man, adoring everything about his entire being.

He found himself being hugged like a teddy bear, brown, fluffy hair shoved right into his face as Oikawa groaned. “God, I love you so much.”

A smile found its way onto Suga’s lips, and he giggled lightly, placing his hand on Oikawa’s head to kiss the top lovingly. 

“Say it back.”

“Hm? Say what back?” Sugawara played, laughing once more.

“Koushiiiii.”

And Sugawara’s heart melted, and he clutched Oikawa ever so close to him, right to his beating pulse of which he could no longer control.

“I love you, with all the power of the Sun, Oikawa Tooru.”

He closed his eyes.

“And I love with with all the power of the universe, Sugawara Koushi.”


End file.
